'Be My Hero' (MHA Fanfiction) Chapter 1 by KaceySpiritWolf
Be My Hero NOTE: Trigger warnings of cutting, abuse, etc. '-Chapter 1-' BEEP BEEP BEEP! '' '''I fell out of bed, screaming and hitting my head off the floor. “Ow…” “Are you okay Kacey?” Nova, my cousin asked. “I think I hit one of my bruises…” Nova rushed over to me, checking my head. “Jeez, you're hopeless!” “Well sorry.” “Now come on. We have to get ready for the entrance exams.” I got up, grabbed my clothes, and put them on. I quickly put my hair up and then ran out the door. By the time I got to UA, Nova was already there. I ran over to her, but ran into a boy with green and black hair and green eyes. I fell back with a thud. “A-are you okay?” He asked calmly, but obviously panicking. “I’m fine.” I replied, getting up and brushing myself off and walking off. I walked over to Nova. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, asking, “Who was that? He’s kinda cute! Are you two dating? I totally ship it!” “Nova! Calm down and stop shaking me!” I said, prying myself from her grip. “WHY DO YOU SHIP IT? THAT’S NOT RIGHT.” A lot of students looked at me. I blushed and laughed nervously. “Alright students! Get into your groups!” Nova and I went to our group. The broccoli-haired boy was in the same group as me. “READY! SET! GO!” A pistol shot in the air. I’m going to prove to mom and dad that I’m strong no matter what they do. I thought, smirking. I immediately ran towards the center, where most of the robots would be. I readied my crystals. I found a large group of one, two, and three pointer robots and quickly took them out. Suddenly, a large robot slowly rose from the ground. ' '“KACEY! RUN!” Nova screamed, her leg stuck under some rubble. ''' '''I ran over to her and started to clear some rubble out of the way. After I did that, I picked up the large piece of rubble just enough for her to get up. I heard a creak. A building was collapsing. Nova had a limp, her foot probably sprained or broken. I picked Nova up and ran to shelter, setting her down. A few small pieces of rubble and glass hit my head. I fought off the robots until the time was out. I carried her back out of the arena, a little bit of blood trickling down my forehead. “Kacey?! Are you okay?!” my twin sister (even though we don’t look like it), Layla, shrieked, checking my wounds. “Get your butt to recovery girl right now! And take Nova with you!” “Fiiine!” I made my way over to Recovery Girl. “Ah, hello Kacey! How can help you today?” “Laya told me to come get my head checked. And Nova too. I think she broke her leg.” “Nothing I can’t fix!” she said, kissing Nova’s leg and my head. Instantly, I was better, but I was tired. I collapsed to the ground only to be caught by another person. “Woah! Are you okay?” he leaned in closer to my face, his sky blue eyes meeting mine. (He comes in later.) My eyes widened. I nodded a quick yes, blushing like an idiot. “Ship.” Nova said. “Shut up Nova!” “Sorry Kacey.” '---' I changed into my pjs. They showed off my cuts a little, but it was okay. I was at home. I climbed into bed and (surprisingly) nodded off to sleep. '---' “Wake up you slut!” my mother screamed at me. “Whatever…” I said getting out of bed. “DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” she yelled, punching me and leaving a bruise. I put on my uniform and headed off to school. '---' “Hey Kacey!” “Hey Nova! How’s it going?” I called back, faking a smile. “Great! What about you?” “Okay, I guess.” “Your mom again?” “Yeah…” “She’s a bitch.” “I know, right?” We walked to UA and class 1-A. “Jeez, that’s a big door.” I muttered, walking into the room and sitting down. I scanned the room to see a variety of people. I locked eyes with blue and gray eyes. They seemed warm and familiar, like someone from my past. My eyes widened in surprise. “Shoto? Is that really you?” “Kacey?” “Shoto… I missed you… How’ve you been?” “Fine. You?” I murmured to him, “Terrible. It’s been getting worse.” “It’ll get better soon, I promise.” “ExUSE me but who’s this?” Nova ‘kindly’ interrupted. “Nova! You remember Shoto, right? My childhood best friend?” “Nope.” I facepalmed. “And you’re supposed to be my cousin…” ' '“OOOHHH! Todoroki! How’s it been going?” “Fine. Are you and Kacey, you know?” She said, giving me the look. The ‘I ship it’ look. “I never knew a flirt could have a boyfriend.” I blushed and looked away. But, when I looked away, I saw a weird caterpillar-human thing. “It took you all eight seconds to get quiet.” '''''Whoops…